


Dawnfires Justice

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Ever since Dawnfire was a kit, her mother has always hated her. All she wanted was her mothers love.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Dawnfires Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for at least a few months now!!! This story has been revised over and over and over again, and I'm sooooo excited to finally post it! I'm almost done writing it, I just need to finish the last chapter and finish editing it. I really hope I get some readers on this!!!!

ThunderClan  
Leader  
Waspstar- Tan furred tom-cat, Patchbelly’s mate

Deputy  
Pinestripe- a brown molly with dark brown tabby stripes

Medicine Cat  
Addertooth- Rust colored tom

Warriors  
Hollowberry- light brown charlie with dark brown patch on muzzle  
Crowfrost- dark grey tom cat with black face fur, Honeydrops mate  
Apprentice: Dogpaw  
Brackenscar- light brown tom with long scar across his side  
Jumpburr- long legged orange tom  
Paleblaze- pale orange and white molly  
Ratwhisker- grey charlie with wiry whiskers  
Whitemuzzle- black tom with white splotched muzzle  
Apprentice: Morningpaw  
Shrewfern- brown tabby charlie  
Cavefall- pale ginger tom  
Birdbranch- brown molly  
Briarstorm- brown tabby tom  
Olivefur- tan charlie  
Emberdust- orange molly  
Mottleleaf- black tom with grey and white spotted pattern  
Marigoldpelt- yellow molly  
Quailfang- Grey and black spotted charlie  
Darkmouse- small black tom  
Sweetleaf- brown molly  
Apprentice: Rosepaw  
Volesnout- brown tabby tom with long snout  
Strike- yellow scarred molly  
Apprentice: Dawnpaw  
Oakleap- brown tom with long legs  
Squirrelstripe- orange molly with dark orange stripes  
Sunnyfur- yellow charlie  
Copperfoot- rust colored tom with large paws  
Patchbelly- a black molly with a white patch on her stomach

Apprentices  
Morningpaw- grey tabby molly with a stump tail and green eyes  
Dogpaw- a black tom with a grey tail, Dawnpaws bully

Queens  
Honeydrop- tortoiseshell molly with honey colored eyes. (Mother of Rosekit and Dawnkit)

Elders  
Spottedfur- cranky tan molly with brown spots, Stripedtail’s mate  
Stripedtail- a grey tabby molly with a striped tail

RiverClan  
Leader  
Troutstar- Black molly

Deputy  
Pikeflower- silver tabby

Medicine Cat  
Songhawk- grey charlie

Warriors  
Sparrowpelt- brown and white tom  
Shimmerleaf- silver furred charlie  
Fishbelly- brown and white tom  
Swanwing- white molly

ShadowClan  
Leader  
Sandystar- pale brown molly

Deputy  
Oatpad- mud colored tom

Medicine Cat  
Marshfeather- grey furred charlie  
Aprentice: Blizzardpaw- light grey tom

Warriors  
Blackfur- tom with black fur

Queens:  
Whitefur- white furred molly

WindClan  
Leader  
Fawnstar- tan furred molly

Deputy  
Dovehawk- grey and black molly

Medicine Cat  
Shellflight- brown molly

Warriors  
Woodwing- brown tabby tom  
Wormfoot- plain brown tom

Apprentices:  
Rabbitpaw- Thin furred cream molly  
Leafpaw- brown molly  
Beepaw- tan tom

Queens  
Rednose- black molly with remarkably red nose

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew the cover here: https://artishardwhydoidoit.tumblr.com/post/641880163449257984/its-finally-finished-this-is-my-first-ever  
> I'm also gonna be posting some art as I post the fic, I'll be sure to link it as we go! :D  
> ALSO: Going forward, let me know if I missed any tags!!!!!


End file.
